


I want you right now

by andiwould



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught, Crushes, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roommates, Scents & Smells, Summer Pornathon 2013, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur has a wank thinking of Merlin and gets caught. </p><p>  <i>“What were you— are those my . . . boxers?” Merlin asks, slack-jawed as he stands in the doorway with his ridiculous hipster clothes, his spiky hair and startlingly blue eyes as wide as plates.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you right now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2013 Merlin Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) week two, challenge multimedia (gifs [#](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/wRBIwcT50i3i3NgGaIzRXi8Bh79dDkj-XYmByKG0Pt22Fp8LPgHgWcDL9mLbebJ2W6MPHAXSr30t1xiu0VyVlrNmap0KbqmOVXv768Yz95mGDstlyFKzN5ifLQ)[3](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/x-JhgQlUQhiELX8SwUtAvFKIF66_qbG8KYRvoRdYNVA-Z6JgJCkFg78TLRZOwww3EYrJ7QNKlFycw6fEg6pWscfvfz0syd-fwNskOcqjjV4F5PSJJF-Y7Ys_sg) ). 
> 
> Thanks so much to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/) for betaing this for me once more.

It all started three weeks ago when he and Merlin became roommates. 

Merlin is a lot of things; he’s loud, nerdy, funny and irritatingly untidy, but he’s also the kind of guy who doesn’t have any modesty or shame to get naked in front of others, the kind of guy who’s comfortable enough in his own skin in a way that Arthur, with a much nicer body, sometimes isn’t. And because of that, Merlin walks around the flat only in his boxers, then pads naked when he gets out of the shower and strips in front of Arthur before going to sleep. It’d be pretty amazing if it wasn’t _torture_.

And now, as an immediate consequence, Arthur is feeling irredeemably horny all the time, and therefore doing things he shouldn’t, like thinking of Merlin whilst he sneaks his hand inside his joggers and takes himself in hand. It’s stupid, but it becomes even worse when he realises a pair of Merlin’s boxers are perched on the edge of his bed, just a few inches away from where his thigh is resting, and he reaches up with his free hand to thumb at them. He shivers, remembering Merlin wearing them yesterday before he went to bed, and instead of wrinkling his nose and shoving them to the floor, he fists the cloth in his hand and strokes his cock faster, finding his hand quickly smeared with precome.

He brings Merlin’s boxers closer to him unconsciously, until somehow he’s got them rubbing against his chest, eyes set on them. He has the incredibly mental idea of having a quick whiff, just so he can know the way Merlin smells, and because he’s a lucky lad, the door flies open in the exact moment where he’s about to burrow his face in the garment.

Arthur sits upright, throwing Merlins boxers halfway across the room in a rush, but Merlin, because he has the best timing and he had to show up just now, has already seen. 

“What were you— are those my . . . boxers?” Merlin asks, slack-jawed as he stands in the doorway with his ridiculous hipster clothes, his spiky hair and startlingly blue eyes as wide as plates.

Arthur panics, just a little. “Yes, and for your information, I can’t even have a _bloody wank_ without your dirty stuff being _everywhere_ ,” he attempts to sound upset, but with a hand still wrapped tightly around his cock and his cheeks bright red in embarrassment, it probably doesn’t come out very convincing.

Merlin keeps staring for about ten seconds before he closes his mouth, then drops his bag to the floor over a pile of clothes, and in a couple of strides, kneels on Arthur’s bed at his feet. “You were _smelling_ them,” Merlin enunciates very slowly, his eyes pinning Arthur down. 

“No.” Arthur frowns. This is turning really embarrassing now. He forgot Merlin’s the kind of guy who doesn’t mind speaking what’s going through his mind freely and openly, even if sometimes he causes people to be embarrassed. 

“Merlin!” Arthur yells affronted, when Merlin tackles him down on the bed and jumps on top of him. “Do you _mind_?” He gestures to his crotch. Unluckily for him his erection has not flagged, if only, he thinks it feels even harder now that Merlin’s lying over him, now that he can feel Merlin’s body warmth and has his face so close he could steal a kiss like he’s been wanting to do for a while.

Merlin smirks, and Arthur immediately decides he doesn’t like the look on his face. At least he doesn’t until Merlin crawls down over his body and surprises Arthur by saying, “Not at all.” And then replaces Arthur’s hand with his before sucking the tip of Arthur’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck—” Arthur quickly grabs a hold of Merlin’s hair, then looks down to see Merlin’s blue eyes staring right back at him. “Shit. You’re such a tease, Merlin. Have you been planning this? Going around naked as if you know what it does to me.”

Merlin doesn’t smile because he can’t as he closes his lips tightly around Arthur’s dick and slides his mouth up and down slowly. But his eyes are laughing as he swirls his tongue over the head, then gives merciless little flicks of his tongue against the slit and moves down to suck Arthur’s balls into his mouth, leaving Arthur babbling nonsenses to the ceiling before he comes inside Merlin’s mouth in record time.

The next thing he’s aware of is of Merlin saying between puffs of laughter, “I can't believe you were smelling my pants, what kind of weird scent kink do you have?”

Arthur groans, turning his face to his pillow and murmuring a loud, “Shut _up_ , Merlin!”


End file.
